Gundam SEED: The Crimson Nightmare
by Kazuma20
Summary: It's a story about a man out for revenge against the one who killed someone close to him. He fight to get his revenge during the First Bloody Valentine War. Written as an AU with elements of the orginal Gundam.
1. Phase Negetive 01: The Changing World

**Disclaimer:** I don't own this series. I am just floating an idea. I am making no money, nor plan to, off this venture. If you think of suing me over this, then grow up. Mobile Suit Gundam Series belongs to Yoshiyuki Tomino, Hajime Yatate, and Sunrise.

* * *

**Gundam SEED: The Crimson Nightmare**

**Phase **_**-**_**01**

**The Changing World

* * *

  
**

By Kazuma20

* * *

"_Vexilla regis prodeunt Inferni."

* * *

  
_

I was born on June 20, year 42 of the Cosmic Era. I was currently in my seventh year as a student at Tokyo University. One of my mother's neighbor was coordinator who was named Charles Forer. But I never thought that was his real name. When we talked on time he told me he was from Roma, Italy. I believe that part of what he told me, he wasn't lying about were he was from.

I had no misgivings to the fact that my mothers neighbor was a coordinator. I wasn't like those people from Blue Cosmos who were Anti-Coordinator. Right know I was heading to my mothers house in the district of Minato in the city of Tokyo. I had promised my mother that I would join her for dinner tonight. It was to celebrate her birthday today.

As I approached my mothers house I knew something was wrong. I took off into a sprint down the street to her house. As I came closer to the house and soon noticed that all the lights were off. I had a felling of dread as I approached the front door. I couldn't explain it, I just know something was wrong. I threw open the front door and quickly took off my shoes and dropped my messenger bag next to my shoes. I walked down the dark hallway and came into the living room, that was were I found her.

My mother was lying on the living room floor her kimono red from the blood that was bleeding profusely from her abdomen. I quickly went to her and kneeled down next to her cradling her in my arms. Her gaze looked a little unfocused as I staered down at her. I felt her hand when she touched my face and was looking right back at me.

"Mother what happen?" I asked screaming out.

"Son, please keep your voice down." she replied to me.

"I'll call for an ambulance." I said starting to get up.

She pulled me back down and said, "It is too late my son. I'm dying. So, please let me die."

"Who did this to you?"

"It was Charles Forer." she had said with a strain in her voice.

"Why would he do this?" I asked shocked, beyond belief.

"Because I found out what his real name is by accident. He is wanted for murder by the police."

"What was his real name?"

"Paptimus Scirocco."

"Paptimus Scirocco?"

She coughed a little bit, spitting out blood, and whispered, "Son, don't mourn me. Don't seek revenge for me. For I die and go to a better place with your father."

I watched her eyes became listless and her body became motionless. I hugged her and screamed out, "Mother! No you can't die! Mother!!" I cried and held her body close to me. The police came an hour later after a neighbor of my mother called them. They asked me what I knew and told them everything I knew omitting the fact that mother named her killer. I wanted revenge for what he did to my mother. After I finished college I joined the Earth Alliance under the pseudonym Quattro Bajeena. The year was 68th of the Cosmic Era. In only two year the incident known as the Bloody Valentine, the destruction of Junius Seven with nuclear missiles. In that tragedy over two hundred and forty-three thousand people were massacred in an instant. It was a year later I would finally have my revenge on Paptimus Scirocco.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continued…In _**Gundam SEED: The Crimson Nightmare: Phase 00: Broken Wings.**_

* * *

**Author's Note:** I started a new story here. It is in Gundam SEED. I took eleven charters from the Gundam Universal Century era of shows and added them to the story. Mostly from Zeta Gundam, Char's Counterattack, and Gundam 0083: Stardust Memories. The quote at the begin, _"Vexilla regis prodeunt Inferni_._"_ come from Dante's Inferno, said by Virgil, it means _"The banner of the king of hell advance," _are twisted echo of the first line to a well know Latin hymn sung during Holy Week which begins _"The banner of the king advance."_ I really hope you like it. Read and Review. Kazuma20 signing out.


	2. Phase 00: The Broken Wings

**Disclaimer:** I don't own this series. I am just floating an idea. I am making no money, nor plan to, off this venture. If you think of suing me over this, then grow up. Mobile Suit Gundam Series belongs to Yoshiyuki Tomino, Hajime Yatate, and Sunrise.

* * *

.

**Gundam SEED: The Crimson Nightmare**

**.**

**.**

**Phase-00**

**.**

**.**

**The Broken Wings**

* * *

By Kazuma20

* * *

"_Black heart scarred darker still, but there's no sun shining through."_

* * *

The Bloody Valentine War a conflict between Naturals and Coordinators and there respective Army. The Naturals comprised the Earth Alliance, that was composed of four major governments on Earth. The Coordinators comprised the ZAFT (Zodiac Alliance of Freedom Treaty), a nation of colonies located at the L5 area.

In CE 70 on February 5 the _Tragedy of Copernicus_, happened. A terrorist attack on a peace conference on the Moon wiped out the United Nations' leadership. The declaration of war was issued by the Earth Alliance unilaterally against the PLANTS six days later on February 11. Then only three days later, the Tragedy that would come to be know as the Bloody Valentine Tragedy happened and marks the beginning of Coordinator/Natural hostilities. The Earth Alliance, specifically the Atlantic Federation, sends the Agamemnon-class carrier _Roosevelt_ and its escorts to the Junius region of the PLANTs for a "show of force". However, the Blue Cosmos members decide to change its mission to starving off PLANTs' food supplies, as the sector was entirely agricultural. The Atlantic Federation gives permission for the use nuclear warheads aboard the _Roosevelt_. A group of Earth Alliance TS-MA2 Moebius launch to fire the warheads. One Mobieus crosses the ZAFT defense lines and made contact with the Junius Seven colony, killing 243,721 civilians. Only eight days later was the Battle of Yggdrasil. The first major battle of the war and was near the pre-war international space station _Yggdrasil_. The month-long conflict results in the total destruction of the space station.

In response to the direct nuclear assault on Junius Seven by the Earth Alliance, ZAFT response was to then modified Neutron Jammers or N-Jammer technology, initially intended to be used against the Earth, as a countermeasure against nuclear weaponry in space. ZAFT dropped them onto the planet on April 1, as the first phase of Operation Uroboros. The use of N-Jammers on Earth, and the subsequent energy crisis, had lead to the April Fool Crisis. Provoking mass human starvation, due to the heavy reliance of nuclear energy. The second phase of the operation was the actual offensive on the Earth's surface, where they seized control of Africa, Australia and many Asian regions, including three of Earth's five major spaceports which were the locations of a mass driver: Victoria in Africa, Gibraltar in Europe, and Kaohsiung in Taiwan, leaving the Porta Panama in Central America in Earth Alliance hands and the Kaguya Mass Driver at Onogoro Island in the Orb Union control. One of ZAFT's earliest landings took place in the friendly Oceania Union territory. The Earth Alliance Pacific Fleet attacked ZAFT's forces, but ends with a ZAFT victory two days later in the Battle of Carpentaria. ZAFT immediately begins construction of the _Carpentaria Base_.

* * *

_**April 10, 70C.E.**_

Quattro Bajeena stood at attention with the only two men of his squadron, Apolly Bay and Anavel Gato. They were know to be the Suicide Squad. The members all meet when they were at the academy for Mobile Armors.

Quattro wore a standard EA uniform, but instead of white his was crimson with the rank of Lieutenant. He had donned wore a pair of aviator sunglasses to hide his blue eyes. He had long blond hair that went to his shoulders.

Apolly only reached Quattro to his shoulders the shorter of the group. He wore the standard EA uniform with the rank of Ensign. He was a dark skinned man and had black hair that was buzzed cut with brown eyes. He stood to Quattro's right will Gato stood to his left side.

Gato was easily the tallest of the other members in the squad lead by Quattro. He also wore the standard EA uniform with the rank of Ensign. He had pulled his long silver hair back into a tight pony tail tied with a blue string.

All three of them saluted there commanding officer that they stood in front of. He was Admiral Haliberton of the 8th Orbital Fleet.

"Sir, where here like you requested What can we do for you?" asked Quattro.

"Lieutenant Quattro the reason I called you here is because I want the three of you to do a Top Secret mission for me."

"Top Secret? What type of Top Secret?" he asked, but quickly added, "Sir?"

"The type of Top Secret that if you are caught or killed the government will disavow any knowledge of your existence."

"Yes, we will take the mission, sir."

"Very good Lieutenant. As you may have heard were working on the G-Weapons in secret with Morgenroete's. I want you to sneak in to the ZAFT's Mobile Suit production Plant to steal some of there Mobile Suits."

"How are we going to do that?"

"The 5th and 6th Fleet are to head out to attack the PLANTs in a couple of days. Get a board to make it to Production Plant before they attack. Make sure they haven't had a OS downloaded in to the Mobile Suit. This information they provide could greatly help in the further development of the G-weapons."

"Yes, sir. We'll meet up with the 5th and 6th Fleet right away."

"Good Lieutenant I expect the best results from your team."

"Sir."

All three of the men saluted Admiral Haliberton and left there commanding officers offices to make preparations.

* * *

_**April 15, 70C.E.**_

They were all sat together in one room aboard one of the 6th Fleets ships. They had locked the door from the inside so no one could get in. On one of the beds was boxes of ammo, clips, a duffle bag, some C4, and some rope. Being loaded by Gato and Apolly while Quattro sat at a desk with a computer in front of him. He was writing an OS to be put into the Mobile Suits they were going to steal. His fingers were dancing across the key board.

"How's this patchwork OS coming along?" asked Gato jokingly.

"I'm almost done give me another couple of hours and I should be done."

"Also, the shuttle is done. We have enough fuel to make it there. As soon as your finish will take off." replied Apolly.

"Right, so, what about the equipment?"

"It's good. Do you think we really need all this equipment?"

"We should be prepared for the unexpected."

"Also, I don't want to be caught without the proper tools if we get into some trouble." replied Quattro not turning back to them.

"I guess." replied Apolly.

* * *

_**April 16, 70C.E.**_

They entered the shuttle and closed the door and all three went to there assign seats. Quattro went to the pilots seat, Apolly went to the co-pilot and navigator seat, and Gato went to communication seat. Before they left Quattro gave them each a disk of a semi-complete version of an OS design for naturals. They turn on all of the systems of the shuttle. The side ship doors opened for them, and they launched the ship.

"How long will it take for us to get to our target area?"

"It will take us about 3 hours to get there. We are going to us the C$ to blow the engines when we get close enough to make a landing."

"We'll get it ready in two hours." stated Gato.

_**Two Hours and fifty minutes later….**_

Gato and Apolly finished planting the explosive on all the engines components. They came back into the cabin and locked the door. Quattro grabbed the throttle and pushed it forward pushing the engines to max. Gato had flipped the lever of the detonator waiting for the ok.

"Now!"

Gato then pressed the lever.

After that there was series of explosions in the shuttle and destroyed the engines. They were already going at max speed and threw them out of control. It was only do to Quattro's piloting skill that they were able to keep control of the ship. Heading to the MSMP hanger.

The Control tower of the PLANTs Mobile Suit Manufacturing Plant contacted them.

"_Shuttle slow your descent."_

"_I can't my engines are not working, control."_

"_Let me get my superior."_ he said and disappeared before appearing again. _"How was you engine destroyed?"_

"_Ran into an EA ship on the way here from Earth's Orbit."_

"_My superior say you can make an emergency landing at entrance four. We'll have emergency personally ready for you."_

"_Roger."_

Quattro pulled on the shuttle controls and the ship jerked upwards as the colony ship docking doors opened up. They flew into the hanger and hit the ground, skated across the metal ground before the momentum was stopped by a net. They looked at each other and saw that each other was all right. They then unhooked themselves from their seats.

"Were in, but that was way to easy if you asked me. Too easy." commented Gato as all three of them pulled of there space suit.

"I know, but we have to get out before where found out."

Quattro was out off his space suit and wore a red sweater that was zipped up from mid-chest to his neck. It was touched in with black pants and black shoes. Apolly wore a blue shirt and khaki pants, with gray shoes. Gato wore a green dress shirt and blue jeans with brown shoes.

"Yes, sir."

Quattro headed out of the cockpit and pulled himself to the door in the cabin. He brought his foot up and kicked it and kicked it again and again before it budged. The door was sent flying threw the air and hit the ground and slide to a stop. He jumped down to the ground and was fallowed quickly by Apolly with a duffle bag on his back and the Gato.

All three of them ran to the air ducts.

Apolly pulled out an electric screwdriver and started to undoes the screws. The humming from the small motor was soft. Quattro took the left and Gato took the right side looking for any enemy solders.

"Hurry up we only have a minute and twenty seconds before they arrive."

"I'm hurrying, sir. And….I'm done." he said pulling the last screw out and then pulled the vent away.

"Gato will be the point man, Apolly you are in the middle, and I'll watch our backs."

"Copy that, sir."

"Set your watches, our time limit is fifteen minutes."

"Got it."

* * *

The emergency team had quickly arrived on the scene of the crash, quickly put out the engine fire in the shuttle. The elevator door opened and the Commander stepped out and looked out to the shuttle. He then looked at the door on the ground away from the shuttle. He proceeded to hand to the man in charge of the emergency team.

"What happen here?"

"A shuttle from Earth asked for and emergency landing and was granted by the Control Towers supervisor. They had been attack and there engines were destroyed, but we can not find the pilot or co-pilot."

"They should be down here somewhere."

"I know, sir. We'll do a full investigation of this incident, sir."

"Good. Report back to me when you find any information."

"Yes, sir." he stated and saluted his superior officer who saluted him back.

"Carry on." he replied and looked around trying to see where the pilots went to.

* * *

Gato lead them threw the tunnels of the air ducts. They came to a stop by a vent and looked down and were ninety feet above the ground over looking a hanger and platform underneath the vent. They were looking at three mobile suits, two were the ZGMF-1017 GINN and one was the ZGMF-515 CGUE. The technicians were leaving the hanger.

"So, how do we do this, sir?"

"There leaving. So, we'll wait till they are totally gone."

"But their must have some guards to for the area."

"Yes, but we can do what we need to do. Their probably on the other side of the hanger."

They kneeled down in the air ducts waiting for the technicians to leave. They waited for ten minutes before they all left. The hangar was left semi-lit with no a guard in sight.

"Okay, let's left up the vent."

They each grabbed a side and lifted up from it's resting place. Gato and Apolly pushed the vent to Quattro who pulled from his end. They stopped and easily left an opening big enough for them to pass through easily. Apolly pulled the duffle bag from his shoulders and handed it to Gato who took it.

Gato unzipped the bag and pulled out a rope and unrolled it. He then stood up and tied it to a sturdy pipe above them. He finished and pulled a couple of times before giving a thumbs up.

"Good, Apolly you will go first."

"Yes, sir." he commented and grabbed the rope and zipped down.

"Okay, now you go Gato."

Gato grabbed the rope and zipped down and landed next to Apolly had already drawn his H&K P8. Gato did the same and drew his Beretta 92FS from his waist. Quattro quickly fallowed after both of them and quickly drew his Walther P99 from his shoulder holster.

"Let's move."

They all ran to the ZAFT mobile suits they were going to steal. Apolly took the one to the far left , then took out a disk and placed it in the counsel. Gato took the one in the middle and did the same as Apolly. Quattro took the closest one and placed the disk, but stopped when it showed that it was already loaded with an OS.

"Shit."

"What is it, sir?"

"This one has already has an OS."

"Then try finding another one."

"We don't have time. I guess this will have to do."

"Okay, sir."

Quattro pulled out the disk from the counsel, and looked at his watch checking how much time they had left. He pulled up the schematics of the CGUE and check what type of power plant it had. It was an ultra-compact energy battery and check to see if it was fully charged. He was luck that it was just fully charged, then he checked his watch again.

"We only have a couple of minutes. That is when the 5th and 6th Fleet ships from the moon will reach the resource satellite Jachin Due."

"Will we be adding them when they are attack?" asked Gato.

"No, but proceed at your own discretion. The frequency for the 8th Fleet is 955.80. Remember the rendezvous point is in the Debris Belt."

"Got it."

* * *

In the command room of the hanger an lone female radar operator was watching the screen. It was boring work till she saw a lot of blimps clustered together close to Jachin Due. She pushed the earphone close to her ear to get a better sound and knew immediately what it was. She quickly turned to her commander who stepped back into the room form the hanger.

"Commander!"

"What is it?"

"We have incoming!"

"Where are they at?"

"Next to the resource satellite Jachin Due. There's a total of fifteen ships."

"All right launch all Mobile Suits."

"Yes, sir." she replied and pressed the alarm and called out, _"All pilots report to your Mobile Suits enemy ships spotted. I repeat, all pilots report to your Mobile Suits enemy ships spotted."_

* * *

All three of them turned to the sound of the alarm going off around the hanger. They then heard the announcement from the speaker. Apolly finished and jumped into the suit. Gato had finished to and jumped into his mobile suit. Quattro sat in his already waiting for them. They all started the systems for their mobile suits. Quattro the contacted the CIC.

"_CIC Lady my team and I are ready to launch."_

"_I have a name you know!"_ she yelled.

"_Sorry Miss-"_

"_Marina Aker."_

"_Sorry, Miss Marina Aker. But we need to launch."_

"_Okay all teams already had a conformation to go."_

"_Thanks."_

"'_Amuro' your up first."_

"_Roger." _replied Apolly and stepped up and the ceiling hatches opened for them. _"'Amuro Ray launching! Let's do it!"_ He throttled and the suit crouched before shooting skyward.

Gato was the next one to step up. He said, "'_Cornell Ortega' Launching!"_ The GINN he was in fallowed Apolly out.

Quattro steeped up after Gato to launch. He smiled at Marina Aker and replied, _"We should get something to eat together sometime."_

"_No, thank you. I don't date pilots."_

"_Come on. I'll show you a good time."_

"_No."_

"_Well if you change you mind her my cell number. It's 573-235-9355 call me anytime."_

"_Sure."_

"_All right. So, long as warrior has life he must fight. This is 'Anthony Dardanius' launching!"_

The CGUE Launched and joined the other two in space. They headed to Jachin Due were the _Battle of Jachin Due _took place. All three changed the frequency to make the 8th Fleets air wave. Quattro took his place in the middle and Apolly and Gato on his right and left respectively.

"_The mission is a success so far."_ replied Gato.

"_Then Let's head for the rendezvous point."_

"_Roger, sir."_

They reached the battle and used it as a distraction. They then headed for the Debris Belt and the rendezvous point.

* * *

_**April 18, 70 C.E.**_

They stood before Admiral Halberton at attention. Who looked over the detailed information in each of their reports about the previous mission. He had seen still images of ZAFT's Mobile Suits, but it was another to see them up close. Two were the previously seen ZGMF-1017 GINN. The other was the uncommonly seen ZGMF-515 CGUE. It was supposedly used exclusively by ZAFT commanders.

"Good job men. This will be of great value to the final development of the G-Weapons."

"Thank you, Admiral."

"No, it is us who owe you a great debt for the information. Because of your success you are all being promoted."

"You don't have to, Admiral."

"Nonsense, Quattro Bajeena you are promoted from Lieutenant to Commander."

"Admiral."

"Anavel Gato you are promoted from Ensign to Lt. Commander and the same with you Apolly Bay."

"Thank you, sir." they both said.

"Your all dismissed." replied Admiral Halberton.

All three men saluted the Admiral and exited the room. They headed to the hanger to outfit each machine incase a mission came up.

* * *

_**April 30, 70 C.E.**_

Quattro walked down the hallway to the Admirals Office and didn't know why it was only him. He stopped in front of the door and the door opened automatically then stepped in. He walked to the desk and saluted his superior officer.

"At ease."

"You called me here, Admiral."

"Yes you remember that paper you wrote in college called, _'The Development of Newtype's the next Evolution of Mankind'_?"

"I remember that paper. My colleagues at the college thought the idea was stupid."

"Well I found out about an experiment that been going on for some years called the Extended humans. This is a secret Atlantic Federation development project. They are hoping to create people who could fight at the same efficiency as Coordinators."

"There trying to create Artificial or Cyber-Newtype's."

"That's why when I heard you joined the EA, I pacifically request that you be assign to my Fleet I read that paper and knew you were on to something. But back to the topic at hand I found out that the project was codenamed 'Biological CPU Program'."

"This project is barbaric if you ask me. Newtypes should not be created like this, it should happen naturally. It's the next stage of human evolution and should not be rushed like this."

"I agree with you. If natural newtypes were found they would be used as nothing more then Cannon Fodder by the higher up. Who would want nothing more then to exploit there combat potential. I doubt I was the only one in the EA that read your paper."

"That's a bad thought, but there is a possibility that there Coordinators who are Newtypes, beside Naturals."

"That's also true. Oh, yes before I forget. I'm assign a Doctor to your group that studied you paper to a certain extent."

"I see Admiral. But can I deny this Doctor from being assign to my squad?"

"No, she was very adamant to work with you."

He frowned and rubbed his forehead, before saying, "Fine Admiral."

"Good." he replied and pressed the intercom. "Can you send her in."

The door opened and a beautiful woman came through the doorway. She had violet-blue hair, with blue eyes and looked to be of Japanese descent. She had a big chest and slime waist with long slender legs and an angelic face. She word a tight black length skirt with black stockings accompanied with black high heels. She had a white blouse that strained against her chest, with a black suit jacket over the blouse. She eyed Quattro and smiled seductively at him.

Quattro said nothing, but raised an eyebrow from under his sunglass turning to the Admiral.

"Commander Quattro Bajeena. I like you to meet the Doctor assign to your squad. Lieutenant Dr. Sachiko Ogasawara."

"Hello." she replied, her voice was soft and sultry.

She bowed to him, but Quattro didn't reply just bowed back.

"Commander Bajeena you and Dr. Ogasawara are dismissed."

"Sir." he replied and turned around and saluted.

Quattro left the office with Sachiko fallowing after him as he led her to Squadron's area.

* * *

_**May 3, 70 C.E.**_

Quattro wore a crimson space suit with a crimson helmet as he sat in the CGUE. All systems were online and all he had to do was get the clearance to launch. Over the pass fifteen days it was painted from the original color to back and crimson. Gato painted his GINN black and purple. Apolly painted his GINN black and orange.

The bay side doors opened for the three mobile suits. Quattro was first in the launch catapult. He was waiting for his signal to launch from the ship. He was nervous, this was there first battle since they stole the ZAFT Mobile suits.

"_You have a clearance for launch. Come back alive Quattro. For me."_ replied Sachiko acting as the CIC.

"_I will. Commander Quattro Bajeena in the ZGMF-515 CGUE launching!"_ he stated and rocket out the hanger.

"_Lt. Commander Anavel Gato in the ZGMF-1017 GINN launching!"_ he said and shot out the hanger after Quattro.

"_Lt. Commander Apolly Bay in the ZGMF-1017 GINN launching!"_ he said and shot out the hanger after Quattro and Gato.

All three got into formation ready for the battle ahead.

"_Quattro what have you name the Squadron?"_ asked Sachiko.

"_Why are you bring this up at a time like this?"_

"_Well I just wanted to know."_

"_We don't have one."_

"_Can I think of one?"_

"_Go ahead."_

"_Okay I'll think of something good."_

* * *

The Grimaldi Front were the Battle of Endymion Crater took place on the moon. It lasted for 30 days. The most notable event in the Battle of Endymion Crater was the complete destruction of the resource base, when the Earth Forces activate their ice melting microwave-emission Cyclops System, causing heavy casualties and damage on both sides. The 3rd Earth Alliance Fleet is wiped out, along with its elite TS-MA2mod.00 Moebius Zero corps. The only Moebius Zero pilot, who survived was LTJG Mu La Flaga, who received the nickname "Hawk of Endymion" for his performance. Commander Quattro Bajeena earned the nickname "Crimson Nightmare" for his performance. Lt. Commander Apolly Bay earned the nickname "The Phantom" for his performance. And Anavel Gato earned the nickname "The Nightmare of Endymion" for his performance. All three also survived the battle. Their squadron also received the nickname the Homunculi Squad. ZAFT is forced to abandon the Endymion Crater and withdraws from the Moon.

During the month of May on the 25 day was the Battle of Casablanca, the Mediterranean Fleet of the Earth Alliance engaged a ZAFT submarine carrier fleet near Casablanca. It ended with a ZAFT victory and their forces entered the Mediterranean, where they begin constructing the _Gibraltar Base_ and advance further into Southern Africa. Then five day later was the Battle of Suez, on May battle was won by ZAFT invading forces, ensures them some key territory, the control of the Suez region, and with key Black Sea territories.

The Battle of Nova started on June 14 twelve days after the Battle of Endymion Crater and lasted 27 days. ZAFT launched a drawn out series of raids against the Earth Alliance resource satellite _Nova_ at Lagrange point 4. The fighting between both sides lasted nearly a month, with neither side ever decisively defeating the other. Ultimately, the Earth Alliance abandoned Nova and ZAFT begun to move the station towards the PLANTs. Despite minor raids by Earth Alliance forces, Nova reaches Lagrange point 5, where ZAFT converted it into the space fortress _Boaz_. By late August of C.E. 70, a territorial stalemate on Earth is reached. Northern Africa and Australia firmly in the hands of ZAFT, Sub-Saharan Africa, Eurasia, South Asia and the Americas in the Earth Alliance, and the majority of Oceania neutral.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

To Be Continued…In _**Gundam SEED: The Crimson Nightmare: Phase 01: False Peace.**_

* * *

**Author's Note:** I just finished this chapter and I'll probably publish this story chapters two at a time. I stopped the fight in the middle because I felt you should ponder on how they got there nicknames. Read and Review. Kazuma20 signing out.


	3. Phase 01: False Peace

**Disclaimer:** I don't own this series. I am just floating an idea. I am making no money, nor plan to, off this venture. If you think of suing me over this, then grow up. Mobile Suit Gundam Series belongs to Yoshiyuki Tomino, Hajime Yatate, and Sunrise.

* * *

**Gundam SEED: The Crimson Nightmare**

**.**

**.**

**Phase 01**

**.**

**.**

**False Peace**

* * *

By Kazuma20

* * *

"_Black heart scarred darker still."_

* * *

ZAFT's Mobile suits were entering the Earth's atmosphere. They grouped four together side-by-side protected by their atmospheric re-entry parachute. That protected them from the extreme heat of the entry into the atmosphere with a roof of jet engines.

"_First layer traversed. Decelerate to Mach 4. Trajectory good. 28 seconds until termination of cooling stage. Commence aerodynamic control."_ A ZAFT Operator coming over the radio.

"_Alpha 1 here. Confirming weapons are loaded and ready to fire."_

"_Bravo 2."_

"_Charlie 3."_

"_Delta 4."_

"_Second layer traversed. We are about to deal a severe blow to those still clinging to the earth's surface."_

"_Past last layer of turbulence. Deceleration to Mach 0.9. Cooling stage ceased. Altitude good. Activating programmed decent coordinates."_

"_Here we go. May the heaven protect us. For ZAFT."_

"_For ZAFT."_

"_For ZAFT."_

"_For ZAFT."_

* * *

_Year 70 of the Cosmic Era. Due to the Bloody Valentine Tragedy. Tensions between Earth and ZAFT quickly developed into a fully-fledged war. No one doubted that the larger Earth Forces would be victorious, but the early predictions have been proved wrong. Almost eleven months after the war began, with no end in sight._

* * *

**January 25, 71C.E.**

_**Industrial College, Heliopolis.**_

"_There are reports of fierce fighting on the South China Front. Last Week ZAFT closed in just three and a half miles from the spaceport. More news when we return."_

Kira Yamato looked relatively younger than his sixteen years. He had brown hair and dark eyes and was of Asian descent. He sat in front of a laptop typing away listing to the news, alone at a picnic table that was situated squarely in the grassy quad.

Sunlight filtered through the trees. Around, him students were laughing, strolling, and studying. By all accounts, it was a typical college scene. Except this was Heliopolis, a space colony located at L3 in Orbit far above earth. Beneath the bright green turf was an alloy frame 350 feet thick, and below that, the vacuum of space. Heliopolis itself was 15 miles long and 2 miles wide, powered by solar mirrors on its surface that resembled long thin petals of glass.

"Birdy!" it chirped cheerfully. The robot that was shaped like a bird that was gold and emerald in color, swooping around Kira's head.

"_The refugee camp in South Africa…has been suffering from a chronic lack of food and aid items…putting the lives of over 1.2 million people at risk. We'll now bring you images from Kaohsiung front…where fighting is taking place."_

"Kira." someone shouted. "So this is here you're hanging out. Professor Kato was looking for you."

"What again?"

"He'd asked us to bring you to him immediately." replied Miriallia. "Well what is about? Are you helping him with something?"

"Too much. I'm still not finished with the stuff he handed me yesterday."

"Any breaking news?"

"Yeah, Kaohsiung, apparently."

"If these are scenes from last week… they may have already taking over Kaohsiung." replied Tolle squeezing into the seat next to him peeking at the computer screen.

Miriallia leaned over on the other side of Kira. He enlarged the news screen and the three of them watched as black smoke rose from a large explosion, mod of people were fleeing through the streets, and rows of building lay in waste. The battle played out far below on earth, but the pictures made it somewhat seem very close.

Last year the ZAFT Army started invading Earth from the PLANT colonies. Everyone on Heliopolis-a neutral territory waited with baited breath as the conflict unfolded on the news. But ZAFT and the Earth Alliance had been in a stalemate for so long, people had grown accustomed to the hostilities.

A field reporter shouted into his microphone, _"Here at point 4 miles from Kaohsiung you can hear the sounds of destruction!"_

"Oh boy," Tolle said sarcastically. "Only a week and already China's falling?"

"Yeah." he said turning if his laptop the screen going down.

"Kaohsiung isn't very far from us, is it?" asked Mir. "Will the homeland be alright?"

"Sure. There's no need to worry. Although they're closed by, but were a neutral nation. It's unthinkable for Orb to become a battlefield."

"Really? Then I guess were okay."

Kira was lost in taught to about four years ago on the moon in Copernicus City.

_**A young Kira stirred up at his best friend Athrun Zala, for perhaps the last time.**_

"_**There won't be a war between the PLANTs and Earth." Athrun said quietly "there's no point in evacuating."**_

_**Birdy jumped into Kira's hand.**_

"_**You'll eventually come to the PLANTs, too. Right Kira?" he asked.**_

Back in the present Tolle appeared right in Kira's face. He asked, "Kira?"

Kira jumped back in surprise from his friend.

"What are you doing? Let's go?" he said as him and Mirillia walked away.

"Right." he said sitting up.

* * *

_"Axis adjusted, right, 6.51 points. Entering vector satisfactory. Braking jets off. Changing control to electromagnetic bucket."_ That the Heliopolis personal stated as the freighter backed into dock on Heliopolis.

_"Deceleration rate at 2.56. We're stopping the ship. Stand by."_

The Commander of the ship was and older gentleman with light blonde hair. In front of his set was a round hologram of the area. "This ship has safely completed its final mission. You've served well as an escort. Thank you, Lieutenant La Flaga."

La Flaga was a slim, blonde man in his late twenties. He roughly handsome features belied a fiercely commanding presence. As one of the star pilots of the Earth Alliance Forces, his bravery was renowned. He replied, "Don't mention it, sir. I'm just glad we arrived without incident. What's the status on ZAFT Vessels in the vicinity?"

"We traced two vessels, but don't worry. They can't do a thing once we're docked."

"Because it's a neutral nation? What a joke."

"Sure, but thanks to that, we've been able to proceed with our plans to this point. Orb is a nation of Earth, after all."

Of to the side were five other people waiting for them to finish docking so take off. Soon the docking was complete and one said, "Excuse us, Captain." As all five saluted the Commander and left the bridge.

"Are you sure they can handle things on the ground?"

"They're young, but they're all top guns selected as G-pilots. They'll be fine. On the other hand, someone like you would stick out like a sore thumb out there."

* * *

Concealed behind the asteroid, two ZAFT battleships stood by. One was a Nazca-class ship, the Vesalius, and the other a, Laurasia-class transporter called the Gamow. On the bridge of Vesalius, Captain Ades looked down upon Heliopolis with a concerned expression.

"Don't look so serious Ades," his mysterious companion said. The captain's frown deepened. The superior officer beside him wore a silver mask that concealed half his face which made it impossible to read his mood.

Commander Rau Le Creuset, was known to his enemy and allies alike for his ferocious fighting abilities, had long, wavy blonde hair and a square chin. Even with his mask, he looked rather dashing in comparison to Captain Ades.

The Captain sighed. "There's still time to get an answer from the Supreme Council, Commander," he pressed.

Creuset shook his head. "I'll take too long. My intuition tells me that if we don't act now...later we could pay for it with our lives for our reluctant to take action." Creuset's docile voice as he prophesied their death's sent a shiver up Captain Ades' spine.

He watched as Creuset glanced at a fuzzy satellite photograph in his hand. It was a blurry image, but he could still make out the picture of a huge humanoid machine. "The Earth Forces new mobile weapons. We must secure them before they move them."

* * *

"It's not true!"

Kira's head snapped up as he and his friends approached the elecar rental platform. On the right side were two men one was blonde hair and in his late twenties the other had blue hair and in his late teens. What drew their attention was a group of girls clustered around Flay Allster, a beautiful young lady with fire-engine-red hair, a petite frame, and the poise of a ballerina. She stood out from other girls like an exotic bloom among common flowers. On the rare occasion when she spoke to him, Kira's stomach always did flip-flops.

Kira watched Flay blushed under the girls' intense prying. His pulse quickened as their eyes met. He could see that she was giving a couple quick glances to the blonde hair man. He wore a red suit with a double vent style on his jacket, matching red pants and brown dress shoes. In one hand was a big suitcase and in the other was a laptop case. The person standing next to him word a light blue suit with black shoes carrying the same items.

"Hey Miriallia!" one of the girls called. "You know don't you?"

Flay stomped her foot. "I said enough already!"

"Know what?" Miriallia asked.

"Flay got a love letter…from Sai Argyle!" the girl said with glee. "And she said it's no big deal. But she won't even talk about it!"

"Ehhh? Really?" Miriallia gasped over the chatter.

A calm voice cut through the chaos. "If you're not going to move on, may we pass?"

The students spun around to see a sophisticated woman with a severe haircut. Two taller and equally imposing men waited patiently behind her. The woman looked as if she was in her mid twenties, certainly not a student: her words were polite, but she carried herself with a distinctly professional air. She was a tad intimidating.

"Y-yeah, sorry," Kira apologized. "Go ahead."

Tolle hung heads and awkwardly stepped aside. The three adults got in the next available elecar and sped away. Kira watched them go with a sense of foreboding.

Flay and her girlfriends grabbed the fallowing car, leaving Kira and his friends alone on the ramp.

Tolle clapped him on the shoulder. "Well, that's a shocking bit of news, isn't it, buddy? A love letter from Sai? Seems you've got a rival for the lady's affections?"

"Huh? Wh-what?" Kira stammered.

Miriallia smiled. "Don't give up!" She and Tolle hopped into the elecar.

"W-wait. It's not like that," Kira mumbled. He slumped into the backseat.

* * *

Quattro and Kamille sat in an elecar heading for Morgenroete, Inc. Quattro sat in the driver's seat and Kamille was in the passenger seat. Their bags were in the backseat. He pulled out a small item from his inner coat pocket and was a cell phone. It was thin and long measuring 203.2x3.2x14mm that was black. It had a circular button he then grabbed the left side and pulled it up on its central axle that was similar to a swivel phone and between the two parts a screen that was 279.4mm came to life. He then reached inside his jacket pocket and pulled out a Sony Ericsson Bluetooth headset and placed it in his ear.

The screen was a projection hologram without the need of a solid screen. Soon Apolly appeared on the screen sitting down with Gato behind him on the bridge of Nelson Class ship. Apolly and Gato both put on their individual headset. Apolly asked, _"So, Commander did you and Ensign Bidan reach Heliopolis yet?"_

"_Yes, Lt. Commander Bay we arrived about an hour ago. We came at the right time."_

"_Does this mean your 'six sense' is acting up again?"_ Gato asked.

"_Yes, Kamille felt the same thing, too. I also felt that if we didn't come now. The four mobile Suits we had built for us would be lost."_

"_Do you have any idea on what's going to happen?"_

"_No, but I get the feeling that it's going to be bad. This colony may also be destroyed."_

"_Fuck,"_ Apolly replied. _"What could destroy a colony without the use of a nuclear missile? On another thing who would want to destroy a neutral colony?"_

"_They quit being neutral the moment they agreed to build the G-Weapons and our Mobile Suits here."_

_"I also want to know, how will you get the Mobile Suits out of the colony without being found out?" _Gato asked.

"_Let me worry about that. It really should not be a problem as long as we don't encounter ZAFT. It won't take us long from here to get back to Copernicus City in about 8 days at the most. Also tell Admiral Halberton that my 'six sense' are tingling."_

"_I got that. We'll let him know Commander."_ Apolly replied before the line went dead.

He closed his cell phone and then put it back in his pocket. He then pulled out the Bluetooth from his ear and put it back in his other pocket. Quickly getting closer to their destination.

* * *

Natarle Badgiruel adjusted her sunglasses and stared at the scenery as the elecar whizzed towards the colonies central shaft. Her short black hair ruffled in the wind. She frowned, thinking of the students she'd seen on the platform. She couldn't believe there were kids that age on the frontlines.

As an Ensign in the Earth Alliance, Natarle had witnessed many horrible battles on Earth; seeing the stark contract of the peaceful shops and homes Heliopolis felt perverse. Arnold Neumann, Chief Petty Officer, must have sensed her exasperation, but they both knew that this visit to Heliopolis was vital to their mission.

As one of the industrial colonies of the neutral nation of Orb (a group of Pacific Islands just below the equator) Heliopolis was a pipeline of interstellar raw materials to Earth. As the war dragged on, various nations took sides, allying themselves with either Coordinators or Naturals. Outwardly, Orb refused to become embroiled with the conflict. That was why the Earth Alliance Officers' arrival needs to remain a secret.

The automatic elecar descended into the Central Shaft. As gravity diminished, stray pieces of trash danced around them. The central shaft formed the backbone of Heliopolis; axial shaft connected it to the inner wall, like vertebrae attaching to a spine. People used the axial shafts to travel around the cylindrical-shaped colony, but the shafts also served to support the colony's outer shell, which constantly rotated to create gravity. In other words, the central shaft acted like a plant's axis.

Deep inside the central shaft was the factory district. The entire area was at zero gravity; products were manufactured efficiently in weightless conditions. On one side of the shaft was a spaceport: on the other, an asteroid mine, abundant with raw material. The elecar zoomed toward the asteroid.

Morgenroete, a government-owned business, mined massive caverns deep into the asteroid. The elecar docked at the hanger in one of these caverns. Natarle and the two men floated over to an observation platform that jutted out of the asteroid-they leaned over the railing on a huge precipice-and saw it at last; a gleaming white battleship.

Its length spanned more than three football fields. On both sides of the main section, gunwales extended like the forelimbs of a crouching beast. Wings spread out of the central body-it could fly through the atmosphere as well as space. Its massive body armor made it look like a fortress.

This was the Archangel, a new battleship the Earth Alliance Forces had secretly constructed within the confines of Morgenroete. Ensign Lieutenant Natarle Badgiruel, Chief Petty Officer Arnold Neumann, Petty Officer Jack Tonomura were soldiers in the Earth Forces 8th Fleet they came to Heliopolis in order to board the Archangel as crewmembers.

Surely this new battleship would be the answers to all their prayers and bring a swift end to this deadlocked war.

* * *

Athrun Zala approached the asteroid of Heliopolis in stealth, He and the nine ZAFT team members, dressed alike in airtight spacesuits, snuck into a large exhaust port. Athrun calmly looked at his watch.

_Beep._

The monitoring device on the exhaust port suddenly cut off-right on cue. Athrun gave the signal and his team slid inside the shaft, scattered silently to a strategic locations, and each planted a small black box.

Athrun carefully set his timer. The pulsing light from the display panel reflected in his green eyes.

* * *

Kira and his friends took the elecar inside Morgenroete's Industrial Complex for a routine visit to Professor Kato's lab. There Industrial College was intricately connected to the commercial activities of Morgenroete and whether they realize it or not, this put them smack-dab in the middle of the war.

The students trained with top-level Mechanical Engineers and Physicists, such as Professor Kato, who tutored them about cutting edge technology. In return, the students worked on projects, completely unaware of how Morgenroete put their work to use.

As they entered the lab, Sai raised his head from his microscope. "Hey you guys finally made it!" he said happily. Sai was a mature, serious person, despite his outrageous fashion sense. Today he wore tinted glasses and a loud, tacky jacket. A year older than the rest of them, Sai often found himself mediator for his hot-tempered friends.

Kuzzey Buskirk, another classmate, sat at a table at the far end of the room. Next to him was a smaller person whom Kira had never seen before. A hat obscured the stranger's face from view.

"Who's that?" Tolle asked Kuzzey.

Kuzzey shrugged. "A guest of the professor, I guess. He said he was supposed to wait here."

Kira eyed the newcomer. Golden hair jutted out from under the cap. His limbs were slender, like a child's. What did this little kid have to do with Professor Kato, the Cybernetic engineering genius? "And? Where's the professor?"

Sai held up a disk for Kira. "Professor Kato had some guest earlier stop by. I was also supposed to give this to you. He said you'd understand when you saw it. What is it, another supplement?"

"Oh, man!" Kira whined. "I still haven't even finished with my other projects yet!"

For several months now, Kira had been assisting Professor Kato in his research. Though Kira was a mere student, the Professor had insisted that he processed data faster than any other student. Kira appreciated his teacher's special attention, but he didn't need the additional workload. Exasperated Kira took the disc from Sai.

Tolle grabbed him from behind putting him in a headlock. "Never mind this stuff! What about this love letter Sai?"

Kira's eyes bulged. He put his hands over Tolle's mouth and smiled at Sai. "I-it's nothing! Nothing!"

Flay was certainly beautiful, but Kira wasn't brave enough to confess his feelings for her just yet. If Sai made a move, he supposed he'd have to say something, but…

"It's _not_ nothing!" Tolle replied breaking free from Kira.

"What is it?" asked Sai.

Kuzzey nudged Tolle. "What is it? Come on, tell us, tell us!"

Kira suddenly sensed eyes on him. The newcomer was glaring at them-those eyes an astonishingly sharp brown-gold. His face was delicate but his expression was harsh. Kira couldn't tear his eyes away.

* * *

Professor Kato was a man in his mid-thirties. He was of medium height, with shaggy short black hair, and brown eyes covered by small eyeglasses, his face had three day old stubble. He wore brown dress pant and a black belt, white dress shirt with a purple tie, over that was a white doctor's lab coat. He scratched his chin standing next to a blonde hair man and a teenager with blue hair. They were looking over the four trailers containing four Mobile Suits.

"So, tell me have you done everything according to my specifications?" he asked the Professor.

"Of course. I did everything to your specifications and orders. But why don't you want this Ultra-compact Fusion Reactor to be known by the Earth Alliance? If you don't mind me asking." Professor Kato asked in a scratchy baritone voice already knowing the answer.

"You remember what happen on 14, February C.E. 70? Don't you Professor?"

He figured that was going to be his answer. "Who could forget that devastating event? The Earth Alliance's use of Nuclear Weapons; on the PLANT Colony Junius 7. They responded with N-Jammers. That's why you don't want it to be known, you came up with a way to circumvent the N-Jammers."

"Correct. I couldn't live with myself if Blue Cosmos found out that I found a way around the N-Jammers. All the lives that could be lost because of this technology if it falls into the wrong hands. By the way are all four Mobile Suits working properly?"

"Yes, I started working on the one call the MSN-0100 Hyaku Shiki first like you asked then the other three. I really got to know how you are going to get them off this colony without being seen." Professor Kato asked.

"The new battleship Archangel that was developed in conjunction of Project G is it still here?"

"Of course. They just started transporting the five prototypes last I was informed."

"Good then that's our way off this colony without being seen."

"We better hurry then. I'll help any way I can."

"Thank you, Professor. Before I forget, there's a chance ZAFT found out about the other five prototypes."

"Are you sure?" he asked nervously.

"No, but you should be careful and come with us aboard the Archangel. We wouldn't want ZAFT finding you, and that you help create four E.A. Mobile Suits that bypasses there N-Jammers."

"True. I'll probably be killed just for helping create those five and these four for the Earth Alliance."

"Good. We should get ready and complete the OS for the Hyaku Shiki and the M.A.R.K. II just in case ZAFT decides to attack."

"What do you want me to do, Commander Bajeena?"

* * *

The Morgenroete asteroid construction site bustled with activity Lieutenant Murrue Ramius, twenty-six, and barked orders from her passing trailer truck. Although she was the highest-ranking officer on the site, her subordinates usually saluted her with woof-whistles and pick up lines.

"Lieutenant!"

"She turned to see her mechanic Petty Officer Murdoch, sticking his gruff, unshaven face out of the window and shouted, "Were going to the ship!"

"Roger that!" she shouted back.

"Hey, Lieutenant, later, what do you say we go out for a drink? It's our last night on Heliopolis!' a young officer called out.

She raised a sardonic eyebrow. I've got a better idea. How about _I_ go for a drink and _you_ can spend the last night in the brig for insulting a superior officer?"

Petty Officer Hamana laughed beside her. "Dummy," he chuckled to the young man. "You're too young to even think about Lt. Ramius. Try waiting about ten years."

'Everyone's spirits are certainly high,' Murrue thought, what with Operation G to a close. All they had to do was load there new weapons on the Archangel for fine-tuning and there mission would be complete. Finally, then burden of command would be off Murre's shoulders…

* * *

Creuset way off to the right side of Ades and pulled his hands down. He then looked up. "It's time."

Ades barked out, "Weigh anchor! Vesalius, taking off!"

After that the engines of the Vesalius took off heading to Heliopolis.

* * *

The two ZAFT battleships had been detected.

"_Calling approaching ZAFT vessels! You are in severe violation of your treaty with Orb! Stop your ship at once!" _a communication officer ordered over the intercom.

Senior Officers hurried inside the control room, above the Archangel's docking bay as personnel worked to prepare for battle. Suddenly communication channels spat out a deafen white noise.

An operator called out, "Strong electronic wave interference-it's coming from the ZAFT ships!"

A chili swept through the room.

The senior officer made the call. _"Hostile infront, for certain."_

From, the freighter on the bridge Lt. La Flaga radioed into the control tower. His voice came clearly despite the grating interference. _"The enemy?"_

_"Two ships," _the communication officer replied. _"ZAFT. One was Nazca-Class and the other a Laurasia-Class. Just before the wave interference hit, we confirmed the launch of Mobile Suits."_

_"What about the recruits?" _La Flaga asked immediately.

_"They're arrived and should be ready to board."_

_"At least that's one blessing,"_ he said. _"Don't depart without me-I'm heading to the Zero right now!"_

His freighter zoomed out of the hanger bay were the Mobile Armors were lined up. The Earth Alliance had boasted an overwhelming numbers of these single-pilot space cruisers. Although powerful weapons in and of themselves, they rarely served as a match for ZAFT's humanoid mobile suits.

Mobile Suits were designed specifically for the abilities of their Coordinator pilots. With propulsion wings sprouting from their backs, they nimbly operated in space or on land; the war hinged on the firepower of these modern weapons.

As La Flaga's freighter approached the mobile armors, a garbled radio message patched through. _"Mobile Suits have infiltrated the harbor entrance! We can't hold them! They are two coming this wa-!" _The radio went dead.

La Flaga bent over the intercom. _"Captain! Get your ship out of there! They're gain control of the port. we're on our way out."_ It was La Flaga's job to provide escort to the cadet's station on the Archangel. Now he was going to show these newbie's how to get things done.

* * *

Outside on the upper deck of the Morgenroete factory, a young, silver haired Coordinator turned to his companions. "It's exactly like Commander Crusett said," he murmured. The cold tone of his voice matched his icy expression.

Yzak Joule was a first class ZAFT pilot-constantly in competition with Athrun. Athrun, for his part, kept as much distance from Yzak as he could.

Next to Yzak, Dearka Elsman snickered. "If we poke them, perhaps they'll come running out of their holes." With straw-colored hair and dark skin, the cynical, hot-blooded pilot made a good counter-balance for Yzak. Athrun got the distinct impression that Yzak and Dearka made for a dangerous combination.

The team watched as things became confused and chaotic down on the Morgenroete factory floor. Their ZAFT battleships must have been detected and caused a panic. They watched as a chestnut-hair female officer in a factory uniform gave orders. She motioned to a trailer loaded with huge containers.

"That's the one," Athrun said. "Our target."

Yzak smiled. "Naturals really are stupid, aren't they?" He pushed the transmitter button.

Athrun squatted beside Nicol Amalfi, fifteen years old, (only one year younger then himself, but infinitely more fragile-looking) whose gentle features and quiet manner belied his incredible talents as a pilot. Athrun noticed his nervous gaze. He tapped Nicol's arm and the kid gave him a smile.

Behind them Rusty McKenzie teasingly jabbed Nicol in the back. They were all teenage boys, but as Coordinators with heightened abilities, they performed their duties like adults. Their mission was no exception.

"It's time," Athrun said.

The counter hit zero-explosions ripped through the factory district-people and equipment were blown apart in the inferno. Secondary explosion tore through the walls. Bedrock crumbled inside the mine. Debris fell like rain

Mobile suits broke through the port and descended on Morgenroete. The killing machines gouged building with rifle and disintegrated passing vehicles. All hell broke loose. Countless blast tremors rocked the transport station as the new weapons convoy tried to navigate through the pandemonium.

Sensing the advantage, Athrun and his team moved in.

* * *

Professor Kato was working at the computer console typing away. Kamille was already in the .K. II, while Quattro was in the Hyaku Shiki typing away fast trying to finish the OS to their respective machine. All three heard the first explosion then was fallowed by a second explosion that rocked the building, they were in. It was quickly fallowed by rifle fire.

_"Commander! Was that what I think it was?"_

_"Yes, it was Kamille. My instincts were proven right ZAFT did find out about this place. And what it was making."_

_"What should we do then?"_

_"Let's finish with the OS. I only need a minute and a half to finish."_

_"It will be ready in two minutes."_

* * *

Kira and the stranger locked gazes. Without warning, a roar swept through the building, fallowed by a terrific shacking. The sound was deafening.

"What the-?" Sai yelled.

"Did a meteorite hit us?" Kuzzey asked.

The students dashed out of the lab and made fir the elevator. Kira nearly lost his footing as the scrambled over each other. The elevator shaft was destroyed so the headed for the emergency stairs. A factory worker ran down the stairs.

"What happened?" Sai asked.

"We're being attacked by ZAFT!" the worker yelled.

"Mobile Suits are in the colony!"

"What?" the students shouted.

Kira stood stock-still, shocked. The factory workers motioned for them to fallow as they hurried through the building. The newcomer suddenly changed direction and went down a corridor.

"Hey! You!" Kira shouted. Without thinking, he spun on his heels and ran after the stranger.

"Kira!" Tolle called.

"I'll be right back!" Kira yelled over his shoulder. He tailed the boy all the way to the factory area before catching up.

He grabbed hold of the slender arm-when an explosion knocked them off their feet. The boy's hat blew off, revealing a very feminine face. Kira stared into the golden eyes, bewildered.

"You're a...you're a girl!"

The stranger glared daggers at him. "Well what the hell did you think I was?"

He could feel her trembling. She had such a cold unapproachable way of carrying herself in the lab; he'd just assumed she was a very skinny boy. Now looking at her...An awkward silence settled between them, broken only by a series of distant explosions. Eventually the girl shook free from Kira's grip and stood.

"Why are you fallowing me anyway? Just go away!"

"Go away where?" Kira challenged, getting to his feet. "We can't go back to the labs" The corridor had collapsed in the blast

Kira thought quickly and grabbed her hand. "I know! This way!" He took off running.

"Let go of me!" she demanded. "Idiot."

"Idiot?" he muttered, tugging harder so she would keep up. He looked back, started to see tears in her eyes. Kira stopped, loosening his hold on her.

"There's...there's something I must see!" she said. "It's already too late isn't it?" she looked down, talking to herself. "I thought this would happen."

"You _what?"_ he asked, frowning. How could she have predicted a ZAFT attack? Was she psychic or something? There wasn't time for this! The place was falling down around them! "Tell me later. We've got to evacuate. If we can make it to the factory quarters, maybe we can still get to a shelter."

He interlaced their fingers and ran.

* * *

Outside the factory, a fierce battle arranged. The Earth Alliance Force sent out mobile trailers loaded with surface-to-air-missiles, but the GINN (standard, streamlined ZAFT mobile suits) rushed in and crashed the armored vehicles like toys. The Earth Forces had been caught completely unaware.

Athrun's team infiltrated the factory and headed directly to the transport exit. The three trailers that carried the Earth's Force's new weapons were right ahead of them. Strapped down on these trucks were none other than Earth Alliances' first group of Mobile Suits!

ZAFT marksmen took out Earth Force soldiers guarding the suits. Yzak swiftly kept atop the rear trailer and ordered, "Destroy anything you can't steal! There should be five Mobile Suits. Are the other two still inside?"

Taking the lead, Athrun said, "Rusty and I'll go check it out! You secure these three!" he signaled to Rusty to head toward the transport exit

"I'll leave it to you, then," Yzak agreed. He turned to Dearka and Nicol who were already climbing into the Earth Force Mobile Suits. "when you board them," Yzak warned, "make sure you disable their self-destruct mechanisms immediately!"

* * *

Quattro finished typing and hit the enter button on the keyboard. He then quickly open a channel to Kamille on a secure line, _"I'm finished. If your finished let's get to the surface."_

"_Yes, sir. I just finished. Are we going to help?" _he asked.

"_Of course, we'll do what we can, but our mission takes top priority over helping them."_

"_Copy that, sir." _he replied closing his hatch and picking up his bazooka attaching to the back, and picked up his beam rifle with his right hand and the shield with the left.

Quattro stuck his head out and called, "You coming Professor Kato?"

"Yes, I finished coping all the data and now I'm erasing it from the hard drive." he replied typing away.

"_Kamille get to the elevator. I'll be right behind you."_

"Sure." he replied and was moving the M.A.R.K. II onto the elevator.

"There done!" Kato called out and ran to the Hyaku Shiki and got into the cockpit with Quattro getting behind the seat.

Quattro closed the hatch to the mobile suit, before packaging up his bazooka in his left hand and the beam rifle in his right. He fired a shot from the beam rifle to the console, destroying it. He then moved to the elevator were the other trailers were at and the M.A.R.K. II were at. He pressed a button and the shutters closed behind them.

"Would you like to get out?" he asked as the elevator started to move.

"Yeah, I'll stay with the trailers Commander Bajeena."

"Okay." he said and pressed the button to the cockpit hatch to open. Before moving the hand to the cockpit.

Professor Kato stepped into the hand. The hand then moved to the ground and he jumped out and ran to one of the trailers. The cockpit to the Hyaku Shiki had already closed, and moved to stand next to the M.A.R.K. II.

"_Sir, I'm kind of nervous. I've never been in a battle before. Fa and I joined in the last days in the Battle of Nova. I'm terrified, sir."_

"_Kamille all pilots are nervous in battle. There's a fear that you could get shot down at any time. You should be nervous when you strap in, but don't let it control you other wise you'll make a mistake and get shot down."_

"_I'll remember that, Commander Quattro."_

"_Good Kamille."_

* * *

Kira and the girl jogged along an upper passage that opened to a large hanger bay. Before them stretched a thin catwalk, several feet above the factory floor. Kira could see the emergency shelter far ahead. He grabbed the girl close and set out.

Below a gun battle erupted between ZAFT Army and the Earth Force soldiers who were dressed as factory uniforms. But what were Earth Alliance forces doing on a neutral colony?

Explosions caused the catwalk to sway. Kira barely managed to get the girl to safely to the other side. What he saw then rooted him to the spot.

"Whoa," he breathed.

A huge mobile suit sat on the floor ahead of them. It was amazing, regal and severe, gleaming like a statue of some pagan god. Kira had never actually seen a mobile suit outside of pictures in textbooks and on video games. It had reflective steel armor and four sharp horns sprouting out of it's head. Staggeringly complex, it was clearly different from it's ZAFT counterparts.

The girl banged her fist on the walkway's railing. "The Earth Alliance's new suit! So it is here!" She dropped to her knees, shoulders shaking, grasping the railing until her knuckles turned white. "Father!" she shrieked. "You traitor!"

The word _traitor_ ricocheted off the factory walls.

Kira saw a flash out of the corner of his eyes. He tore the girl from the railing just as bullets spat against the wall and grazed the catwalk. Dragging her listless body for several feet, Kira used all his strength to reach the entrance of the emergency shelter.

He pressed the intercom and a voice cracked through the speaker, _"Is someone still out there?"_

"_Yes!"_ Kira answered. _"It's me and I've got a friend. Please we open up!"_

"_Two of you?"_ the voice worried.

"_Yes!"_ Kira said, ducking another barrage of bullets.

Seconds ticked by each one an eternity. _"We're already moved out here,"_ the voice said. _"Shelter 37 in down the block on the left! Can you get there?"_

Kira turned and looked. It wasn't far, but to get there they'd have to go straight into the crossfire. He could do it alone. _"Just take one of us! Please she's just a girl!"_

A pause before the shelter door unlocked, it's light flipped from red to green. _"Okay, we'll let her in. Sorry!"_

The door whooshed open and Kira pushed the girl inside the chute. She broke out if her stupor and frowned. "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to the next shelter," he replied quickly. "I'll be okay."

She reached out for him, but he punched the lock and the glass door slammed shut. He watched he lips form the word _wait_ as she was whisked down into the underground shelter. He check the lock; she was safe.

He turned, heading back to the factory.

* * *

Quattro loosen his tie and then unbutton the top button with his left hand. He sighed and placed his hand back on the control. The elevator groaned to a stop as they reached the top floor of the factory. The blast doors opened slowly and the chain link gate opened first and fast.

"_Here we go, sir."_

"_Yes, I wonder how everything is? Professor Kato?"_

"_Yes,"_ he said. _"What is it Commander Bajeena?"_

"_On the map of Heliopolis, there should be a park around. Correct?"_

"_Of course, there is."_

"_I want you to head there with the two trailers."_

"_All right."_

* * *

Kira could make out a woman's voice below. "Hamna! Brian! Hurry! Move out the X105 and X303!" He looked down through the catwalk's grate and saw her:chestnut hair, factory worker uniform, and mean looking rifle in her hands-standing on top of the mobile suit's fuselage. She was taking heavy fire.

Kira spotted a ZAFT snioer taking aim at the woman. Before he could think about his own safety, he warned, "Behind you!"

She reated immediately, spinning around to nail the sniper right in the eye. Returning fire, she called to himover her shoulder, "Get over here, kid!"

"It's okay! I'm going to the shelter one block over!"

Firing her rifle, she hollered, "It's totally gone. There's nothing left, but a door! Were moving out!"

Smoke billowed above the block to the left. Kira's gut instincts told him to trust this woman. He made a swift decision, catapulting from the catwalk and dropped more than fifteen feet to the factory floor. With seamless agility, he landed next to her like a cat atop the mobile suit.

The woman blinked at him.

Across the way, her teammate protected the mobile suit alone. He let loose his rifle and bulls-eyed a ZAFT soldier.

"Rusty!" a young man called out.

A red-suited pilot leapt out into the open, firing at the rifleman who had taken Rusty's life. The bullets found their mark- the Earth Force soldier crumbled to the ground.

"Hamana!" the woman screamed.

The red-suited pilot spun around and fired at her, hitting her in the shoulder.

"Gaww!" she dropped her rifle as she fell against the mobile suit, blood spurting where the hot metal had met flesh.

The enemy took aim, got her in sights, and fired…clicked: ammo empty. He dropped the gun and drew out a long blade. Stalking over to the mobile suit, he climbed atop and raised his knife high.

Kira abandoned all reason, operating purely on instinct, and threw himself between the woman and the pilot, crouching low.

The enemy paused. "…Kira?"

Startled, Kira looked up. The soldier's helmet was smeared with blood; flames reflected in the visor. He squinted until he could make out the face…the eyes.

_**I'm sure we'll meet again.**_

"Ath-Athrun?"

The pilot visibly trembled at the name. Kira could see his reflection in those haunted green eyes. The two of them faced each other, speechless.

Taking advantage of the pause, the woman whipped her gun up. Athrun jumped out of range just as the bullets burst forth Kira turned and tackled her with a growl, tumbling them both inside the cockpit of the mobile suit. She winced in agony.

The cockpit hatched closed and life breathed into the mobile suit-its eyes shown on. The engine keened. It hue limbs jerked. The bolts securing the fuselage to the maintenance bed fell away. With stiff movements like those of a toddler, the mobile suit rose up amid flames and took its first steps.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continued…In _**Gundam SEED: The Crimson Nightmare: Phase 02: It's Name is Gundam.**_

* * *

**Author's Note:** I just finished this chapter. It took me a while I got sidetracked while I was writing it. Read and Review. Kazuma20 signing out.


End file.
